Within the period of our intial grant the Mayo Clinic has been as active participant in ECOG programs in terms of patient contributions, administration of disease oriented committees, and study chairmanships of several group protocols. We believe our Group participation has improved the overall care of our cancer patients and has also facilitated accomplishment of the goals of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. Our specific objective for this grant renewal application is to continue our participation in Group activities aimed at improving the total care of cancer patients. This would include efforts to improve diagnostic procedures and therapy, and particularly clinical pharmacologic studies on new cancer chemotherapeutic agents. Although emphasis will be placed on direct patient care, primarily conducted on an outpatient basis, we would also hope to participate in group activities pertinent to immunologic studies, epidemiologic studies, and natural history and biologic patterns of specific neoplasms. We would anticipate entry of a minimum of 150 patients per year to ongoing ECOG protocols as well as additional patients for appropriate pilot studies. We would also hope to continue our roles, where appropriate, in contributing to the function of disease oriented committees and in design of new protocols.